Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) (canción)
'"Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)"' ''(en español Unicornio de Carretera (Camino al Amor) es una canción de Lady Gaga del álbum, Born This Way. El título de la canción fue revelada a través de la cuenta de Twitter de Gaga con lanzamiento de la portada del tercer album el 16 de abril de 2011. La canción fue registrada en BMI el 17 de mayo de 2011. Fondo NME informó de que la canción tendrá "una melodía en alza, asiente con la cabeza de Springsteen y una producción de techno industrial representan el modelo de 'Born This Way'. Un unicornio se menciona" Gaga dijo también que "el saxo en 'Highway Unicornio (Road to Love)' y en 'Hair' y en 'The Edge of Glory" - no está ahí sin ninguna razón Ella creció escuchando a Springsteen y a Billy Joel, así que en cierto modo, representa su inocencia." Gaga reveló en Twitter que la canción habla de ella, viajando por el camino sin nada más que un sueño Letra We can be strong, We can be strong, Out on this lonely road, On the road to love. We can be strong, We can be strong, Follow that unicorn, On the road to love. Run, run with her t- Run, run with her t- Run, run with her t- Run, run with her t- Run, run with her t- Run, run with her t- Run, run with her t- Run, run with, with, with, Run, run with her top down, Baby she flies. Run, run with the fury of a Saint in her eyes. Run, run, ha-cha cha cha Baby she goes. With blonde hair and a gun, Smoking under her toes. Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah oh-oh-oo-oh Ride, ride, pony, ride, ride. Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah oh-oh-oo-oh, Ride, ride, pony, tonight. We can be strong, We can be strong, Out on this lonely road, On the road to love. We can be strong, We can be strong, Follow that unicorn, On the road to love. I'm on the road, Oh, oh woah oh, I'm on the road to love. I'm on the road, Oh, oh woah oh, I'm on the road to love. She's just an American, ridin' a dream. When she's got a rainbow syrup In her heart that she bleeds. They don't care if your papers Or your love is the law. She's a free soul burnin' roads, With a flag in her bra. Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah oh-oh-oo-oh Ride, ride, pony, ride, ride. Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah oh-oh-oo-oh, Ride, ride, pony, tonight. We can be strong, We can be strong, Out on this lonely road, On the road to love. We can be strong, We can be strong, Follow that unicorn, On the road to love. I'm on the road, Oh, oh woah oh, I'm on the road to love. I'm on the road, Oh, oh woah oh, I'm on the road to love. Get your hot rods ready to rumble Cause' were gonna fall in love tonight. Get your hot rods ready to rumble, Cause' we're gonna drink until we die. Get your hot rods ready to rumble Cause' were gonna fall in love tonight. Get your hot rods ready to rumble, Cause' we're gonna drink until we die. Créditos Personal *Programación —Fernando Garibay, DJ White Shadow *Teclados —Fernando Garibay *Voces de fondo —Lady Gaga *Grabación —Fernando Garibay, Dave Russell at Studio Bus *Asitente — Eric Morris *Mezcla —Dave Russell at The Mix Room (Burbank EU) *Asistente — Paul Pavao *Dominación —Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank EU) Publicación *BMI Sony/ATV Songs, LLC/ House of Gaga Publishing / GloJoe Music Inc. *BMI Sony/ATV Songs LLC / Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp./ Garibay Music Publishing. All rights on behalf of itself and Garibay Music Publishing administered by WB Music Corp. *Maxwell and Carter Publishing, LLC Referencias﻿ #Born This Way Booklet #http://twitter.com/#!/ladygaga/status/59117772151603201 #http://twitter.com/#!/ladygaga/status/72469959850209280 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Born This Way